1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method and a robot installation for programmed control of a working tool to perform processing operations on an object by means of a servo-actuated robot arm system.
2. Related Art
When such arm system not merely is to take care of the required tool movements with respect to the object, but also to bring and maintain the working tool and its motive means at all times in appropriate position with respect to the object in question, which possibly also may be in motion, it may in practice often be necessary or suitable to utilize a robot arm system having more than six degrees of freedom.
It is trivial to find the position of a tool from its axis coordinates in a given coordinate system, even in case the tool is moved by means of an arm system having more than six degrees of freedom. With such high number of degrees of freedom an over-determinate equation system is however necessary, if the corresponding coordinates for the various motional axes of the arm system are to be determined on the basis of the position of the tool. With programming and operation of a robot having such an arm system. it is consequently necessary to use unconventional methods for deriving and storing the necessary positional and motional data for the working tool and the various parts of the robot arm system.